


Team Secrets

by OsoloNewsDay (TheOtherPerson), screamqueen18



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kinks, Lesbian, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Orgy, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherPerson/pseuds/OsoloNewsDay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamqueen18/pseuds/screamqueen18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically us remaking Daddy Issues to our liking and just like my Team Bonding fic. So its a team secret that they use each other to get out stress. It's a rule though that you can't have sex with your significant other during a big tournament. How will the girls come together after their Rio upset? And what will Mal do when she finds out? (Mal will stay Baby Mal and innocent btw)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Daddy Issues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709125) by [heath17tobin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heath17tobin/pseuds/heath17tobin), [moe14steph18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moe14steph18/pseuds/moe14steph18). 



Mallory shot up like a light from bed as she heard what could only be described as a scream. She had been keyed up since they arrived in Brazil, always slightly concerned that something could just go terribly wrong. Images of some murderer or rapist breaking into their hotel room flashed through her head. There was security, more than Mal had ever experienced during her time with the younger national team, but that didn’t mean that someone couldn’t slip by.

The young girl was already reaching for her phone for the light and her soccer cleat as a makeshift weapon when a groggy Tobin finally realized what was going on. “Mal, go back to bed,” she grunted trying to hid her head under the covers from the now bright light emanating from the youngster’s cellphone.

The eighteen year old ripped the covers away from her roommate, cleat still raised in the air like a club ready to strike. “Did you hear that? I think someone is being hurt.”

The midfielder sighed, realizing the girl was not dropping it. Tobin wanted to curse whoever couldn’t keep their damn mouth shut while having sex. It was a new rule implemented since Mal had joined the team. No one wanted to corrupt the baby of the group. She didn’t need to know that the rest of the team was hooking up like crazy, and Tobin really didn’t want to be the one to break the little bubble they had put the forward in.

“Mal, just listen to me ok. No one is being attacked, and you’re just going to have to trust me on that.” Tobin hadn’t been awake enough to know who that scream of what she was confident was ecstasy belonged to, but she was almost positive one Alex Morgan had made the noise. Baby Horse had always screamed her release when Tobin’s head found its way between the super star’s powerful thighs.

“How are you so sure?” Mal squinted at Tobin suspiciously. “What do you know?”

“Trust me kid, I’ve been on this team for a long time, and it's way too early in the morning to be having this conversation. Whatever you're thinking it's wrong, ok?” They had just gotten to their new hotel, and Tobin was fucking tired.

“Is...is it one of y’alls stupid pranks like what Ash and Pinoe are always trying to do?” In her mind Mal knew that couldn’t be it. She knew that the blondes loved their sleep too much to do something like that in the middle of the night. Why else whenever she knocked on their door after dinner did they look so disheveled and grumpy at being ‘woken up’?

“Yah go with that kid,” Tobin took Mal’s phone out of her hand to turn the light off the phone. It really was too bright. She would definitely be writing a tweet to apple in the morning. “And what the fuck were you going to do with the cleat? Stomp the burglar to death?”

Mal blushed realizing how silly it was to use her shoe as a weapon. Slowly she got back in bed, her mind trying to work out for itself why things just weren’t adding up. Tobin was being dismissive, and someone had just screamed. Things were starting to get weird around here.

\---

The Next Morning At Breakfast

The team were sitting at a long table each of them loading up for the game later they knew would be grueling. Jill had not been impressed with their performance against Colombia, and quite frankly neither were they. They could only hope for better.

“Did you guys hear the screaming last night?” Mal asked as she dropped into a seat next to Lindsey Horan.

Christen Press immediately began choking on the eggs she had been eating leaving Horan to clap her on the back several times to clear her breathing passage. Mallory looked at them funny. “Are you ok?”

“Yah, Yah, “ Christen assured taking a couple deep breathes. The whole room was looking at her, even Tobin coming over to check on her girlfriend. “I’m fine, but uhhhhh I didn’t hear anything last night. You guys didn’t either right?”

Something about the way she said it made the young forward feel as though this wasn’t exactly the truth. There was no way that everyone on the floor hadn’t heard the scream, but she dropped the subject after the rest of the girls including a somewhat red Alex Morgan had assured her of the same.

\---

They had lost, and it hurt like fucking hell. Mal did the only thing she could do to take her mind off of it and that was exploring her earlier question. Christen, who had been devastated after the tournament, had immediately retired to her room. Tobin surprisingly did not follow instead opting to spend the evening with Alex, Christen’s roommate. Carli was the one to go confront Press.

Christen hadn’t even noticed Mallory sneaking her room key from her bag before the game. The girl was sure the noise had come from Alex and Christen’s room. She knew she probably shouldn’t use it now. The girls deserved their privacy to wallow, but dammit! She was hurt too and no one was even talking to her about it. They had all gone to each other’s rooms telling Mal to just give them time.

Mal was concerned knowing that both were devastated, probably more so than her. There would be other times for Mallory to shine, but these had really been some of the older girls last chance. Still she felt their pain, and it was more than unfair that she had to feel it alone.

Silently she moved down the hall slipping the plastic card in between her fingers before sliding it into the door. She could hear thumping coming from the other side of the door. She wouldn’t be surprised if Carli was punching a wall. She had seen the midfielder’s body littered with bruises before. She just assumed the woman liked to take her frustration out physically. It was something she had always been too timid to ask about. The others seemed to ignore it or accept whatever was going on with their captain.

  
What Mallory saw however was anything but what she expected. Before she knew it she was screaming in shock causing doors up and down the floor to fly open, concern and frustration written on the occupants faces.

**Author's Note:**

> For me (osolonewsday) I am coming back from not writing in awhile and dipping my toe in the water to get out all these feels. Please be gentle.


End file.
